mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Siegel III
Benjamin "Benny" Siegelbaum III (born February 28, 1980) is a Jewish American mobster associated with the Luciano and Ellison crime families and the boss of the Siegel crime family. Siegel is also the grandson of famous gangster Bugsy Siegel. Siegel is the godfather of Erichsburg mobster Bugsy Ellison. He is also the childhood friend of Lucky Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Sid Rothman, and Thomas Gosling. Siegel is one of the founders of the current Murder, Incorporated, the Ellison-Siegel Incorporated, The Continental, and the current National Crime Syndicate. He owns several nightclubs and casinos and hotels, including: Flamingo, Slapsy Maxies and the Park Plaza in Los Angeles and the 111 Club in Erichsburg, Blaine County. Early life Benjamin Hymen Siegelbaum III was born on February 28, 1980 in Brooklyn, New York to Jewish American parents. His father, Maxwell Siegel, was the boss of the family from 1985 to 1996. His mother, Brittany Hill, was an American actress from Los Angeles. He had two younger brothers: Maximilian and Marcus Siegel. His cousin is celebrity sports handicapper Scotty Gelt. Ben became friends with future mobsters Meyer Lansky, Lucky Luciano, Sid Rothman, and Thomas Gosling. He was also a childhood friend of future Chicago mob boss Al Capone. Whenever there would be a warrant out for Capone, Siegel would let him hideout at his aunt's house. Ben also became friends with future music and film stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Adam Levine and multiple others. Meeting Sid It was around this time that Ben met future friend and fellow hitman Sid Rothman when they were kids and would do anything for each other. One example of this is when Rothman was 10 and jumped in front of a knife for Siegel when they were in a fight with a street gang and got cut from the groin up to the neck and had to get over a 100 stitches. It was this that got Rothman Siegel's respect along with his total loyalty and got him to move up to the latter in the family. Bugs and Meyer Mob Marriage and family Ben got married to his high school sweetheart, Brittany Hill, on July 20, 2000. On May 11, 1998, future mobster Donald "Bugsy" Erikson was born and three days later, Ben became his godfather. On June 4, 1998, Hill gave birth to their son James Siegel. And three months later, Hill gave birth to their daughter, Elizabeth. Taking control of the family Main article: Siegel-Feinberg War After Mickey Cohen's death in 1976, just 5 years after taking the throne, his heir to the control of the family was originally supposed to go to Bugsy Siegel's son, but when family captain Michael Feinberg eliminated several other influential family members and threatened his son's life, the son decided not to attempt to become the head of the family to avoid bloodshed. Years later in 2005, Siegel wanted to take control of his grandfather's family once again and make it great again from what it used to be. He started conspiring with other Siegel loyalists Vincent Barono, Lenny Bernard, Yuri Gagarov and Adam Banasik to take over the family. He also contacted Boston gangster Ben Coughlin to help eliminate the Feinberg loyalists in Boston too. From late-2005 to mid-2006, a war broke out amongst Feinberg and Siegel loyalists. The war finally ended on July 4, Lucky Luciano, Siegel, Meyer Lansky, Barono, Bernard, Banasik and Gagarov murdered the Feinberg remaining leadership; with the last being Feinberg himself when they assaulted him and his men at a construction project. Murder, Incorporated Siegel-Bowe War Main article: Siegel-Bowe War Ellison-Siegel Incorporated California Hollywood Greenbaum murder and trial Park Plaza Murder Las Vegas Since his grandfather retired from organized crime in 1971, the family's grasp in Vegas became weaker and weaker. By 2019, all that was left of the family in Vegas was the casinos and one small crew dealing marijuana. When Siegel went to Vegas he wanted to take back all the territory lost to other gangs years ago. Takeover Siegel attempted to peacefully demand his family's territory back from several gangs in Vegas. Some gangs willingly did so, because they knew what would happen if they didn't; while others wouldn't. So, Siegel had several gangs eliminated and he himself killed several gang leaders and replaced them with puppet leaders. By 2020, the family was gaining $150,000,000 a year from Vegas in street and casino profits; more than what his grandfather earned in the old days. Involvement in Wars Ellison-Richardson War Despite Ellison being Siegel's godson, Siegel did help Ellison during the Ellison-Richardson War in 2018. Often, Siegel would provide Ellison with intel from the police and corrupt FBI agents on the Richardson gang and provided Ellison with several men and political protection during the war. May 20th Attempt Ellison-Csokas War New York Mob War Benjamin Siegel hit attempt Munsin Diner shootout 2024 Christmas murders Near the end of the mob war, on the 25th of December, Ben, with Lucky's blessing, orders the deaths of the Maranzano boss, underboss and capos and the deaths of the rogue Luciano faction. While the hits are taking place, Ben is celebrating Christmas with his family and Lucky and his family. Category:Siegel crime family Category:Boss Category:Underboss Category:Ellison-Siegel Incorporated Category:Siegel-Bowe War Category:Johnson-Luciano War Category:New York Mob War